The Magic Institute's Crisis
The Magic Institute's Crisis (魔法学院の危機, Mahō Gakuin no Kiki) is the eighth episode of The Familiar of Zero: Knight of the Two Moons anime series. Summary At night, Eléonore puts Louise in jail to prevent her from going into war; even Saito and Colbert agree and doesn’t wish to see more people get hurt. Sheffield sends hired mercenaries to make a surprise attack on the Magic Academy to take all of the female members of royal families’ hostage. Tabitha noticed it and warns people. The Musketeer Force surrounds the academy but the mercenaries counteract. Saito releases Louise, and their friends plan on how they will rescue the hostages as it will take too long for the reinforcements to come from the palace. The Musketeer Force surrounded the cafeteria where the hostages are, but are killed since Benubiro noticed them. Agnes is angry and fights Benubiro the captain. It is discovered Benubiro is one of those who attacked the village of Dungletale and burned it to the ground 20 years ago- where Agnes is actually one of the only survivors. Benubiro says that he was the vice captain and a man named Enjya the Flame Snake was the main captain that possesses a flame that burns everything and she is once again determined to find the one who took her everything and avenge her family's death. Saito, Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche ambush the place and all the hostages escape, leaving Benubiro and the four students. Kirche is noticed by Benubiro, who is blind (because of challenging Enjya) but over time learned how to "see" by feeling heat. Colbert rushes in to save Kirche, leaving only him, Agnes, and Benubiro. Benubiro sensed Colbert's power and says that Enjya and Colbert are the same person. Colbert and Benubiro battle, but Agnes can't take all the pressure and tries to kill Colbert before Benubiro gets to him. Eventually due to Agnes's sudden attack, she was almost burned by Benubiro and instead, Colbert moves away so Agnes won't be burned. The clothing by Colbert's neck on the back shows a scar and Agnes has a flashback- he was the man that saved her, but then questions "Why did he rescue me after burning the village?". After Benubiro is killed because of Colbert, the four ambushers come back- only to see Agnes attempting to kill Colbert with her sword. The students try to stop her and reveals that Colbert burned Dungletale to get rid of an epidemic, or disease, but realized that this village was the wrong place. He tries to rescue all of the remaining alive, but the flames beat him to it- Agnes was the only one. While being rescued, a pole hits Colbert and that's where he got the scar and he never wanted to be in war or kill others. Agnes is shocked to see Louise crying and says to put away the sword. Agnes refuses but then Louise says Colbert's passed away. Characters *Eléonore de la Vallière *Louise de la Vallière *Saito Hiraga *Jean Colbert *Sheffield *Benubiro *Tabitha *Agnès Chevalier de Milan Powers and Abilities Used Spells Magic Items Locations *Tristain Academy of Magic Quotes Trivia Eyecatches Gallery References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2